<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>there is magic in restraint by fandom_sexual</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339593">there is magic in restraint</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_sexual/pseuds/fandom_sexual'>fandom_sexual</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Writing, Badly written porn, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dom Cho, Dom Cho Chang, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Femdom, Filthy, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Handcuffs, I have not read much or know much about dom/sub, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, My First Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Post-Hogwarts, Sex Toys, Short One Shot, So apologizies if this is inaccurate, Strap-Ons, Sub Cedric, Sub Cedric Diggory, Sub Harry, Sub Harry Potter, Sweat, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_sexual/pseuds/fandom_sexual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the summary is that they fuck</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory, Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Cho Chang/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>there is magic in restraint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First time writing porn, be gentle.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cedric is panting beautifully lying beside him, lost in the sensations, his mouth slack, eyes dilated.</p><p>There are beads of sweat collecting in the hollow of his throat, and Harry so desperately wants to lick them.</p><p>But he doesn't, because Cho has told him to lie still and just watch, and that is what he does.</p><p>He watches her breasts bounce lightly with every thrust she makes deep inside Cedric, her lips quirking every now and then.</p><p>He so desperately wants to kiss her lips, her breasts, make them both redder than his own skin is.</p><p>His hands keep lifting in aborted motions, to touch Cedric, to touch Cho, to touch himself.</p><p>He is so painfully hard.</p><p>So is Cedric, but he is constrained by a cock ring.</p><p>Of the two of them, Cedric is more rebelious in bed, which is why Cho always restrains him.</p><p>Harry doesn't mind, Cedric looks beautiful in handcuffs and cock rings.</p><p>Cho gives a particularly hard thrust that has Cedric moaning loudly, and Harry's eyes move from her breasts to where the two meet.</p><p>The black straps around her thighs just enhance the beauty of her olive skin and both contrasts beautifully with the white of Cedric's, and all of it is shining like a beacon.</p><p>He sees Cedric clench around the dildo, his asshole twitching as Cho speeds up her thrusts.</p><p>Cedric's cock is purple and hard and leaking, bouncing on his stomach, the ring around him mesmerizing, and Harry's mouth waters looking at it.</p><p>After another hard thrust, Cedric wraps his legs around Cho, and the look on her face at that has Harry shivering in anticipation and Ced looks at her with determination.</p><p>Cho takes that as a challenge it seems, and starts fucking Ced harder, she is still gentle, she always is, but the pace is faster now.</p><p>Ced is moaning loudly now, and Harry wants to kiss him to make him stop, because he feels like he will come any second now if he doesn't.</p><p>Cho leans forward, and just before her hair hides her and Ced's face, he sees her smile.</p><p>She knows.</p><p>She knows what he wanted to do, that he is close and she will deny him too, and that realization does not help Harry's predicament one bit.</p><p>She now holds Ced's handcuffed hands together, he can at least see that, the moans have stopped which means they are kissing behind the curtain of her hair, and just picturing the two is enough to make him nearly come.</p><p>He whines loudly, which unexpectedly makes her stop and withdraw from Cedric's body in one solid motion, which makes Ced whine very expectedly.</p><p>She beckons him forward, towards Cedric's dick, and he hurriedly complies.</p><p>Harry takes him in his mouth keenly, and Cedric arches up at the sensation.</p><p>He sees Cho move away from Cedric, motioning Harry to position himself in her vacated place, and he does.</p><p>For a while he is consumed in sucking Ced, delighting in the noises he makes, tasting the constant stream of precome.</p><p>Then the bed shifts again, and he sees Cho sans the strap-on straddling Cedric's face, and he again nearly comes on the spot.</p><p>Ced arches further, nearly gagging him, and Cho gives him a command that he very happily complies.</p><p>Cedric's asshole twitches as Harry starts fingering him, he is so soft and sensitive down here and it delights Harry.</p><p>"Remove the ring," Cho says.</p><p>He stops sucking Cedric for just a moment to remove the ring, and has his dick in his mouth just as Ced starts coming.</p><p>Its intense and long, and Harry is trying his best to keep it all in his mouth, all the while massaging Ced's prostate with his fingers.</p><p>Some of the come starts dripping down his chin, but he collects most of it in his mouth, as Cedric's dick gives one final twitch.</p><p>Cho is off him just as it does, and Cedric gives a feeble whine.</p><p>"Show me," she says.</p><p>And Harry opens his mouth obediently.</p><p>"Good boy," she says now patting his head, and he beams around the come.</p><p>She collects the come that was then dripping down his chest and feeds it to Cedric.</p><p>"Go on, share the rest," she says after she is done, waving her wand freeing Cedric.</p><p>He doesn't need to be told twice, as he quickly leans towards Ced, who eagerly opens his mouth.</p><p>He drops a bit of it in his mouth, and then clamps his lips around the rest, until their lips meet.</p><p>Harry and Cedric kiss for sometime, holding onto each other, sharing Cedric's come between them, enjoying the bitter taste. </p><p>"You both can swallow now," Cho says, and they readily comply.</p><p>They keep kissing for a bit after that.</p><p>When they finally come up for air, they see that Cho is fingering herself, the mesmerezing sight of which painfully reminds Harry of his own erection weeping neglected.</p><p>Cedric not so helpfully gropes his ass, as Cho settles near them, and he wants to touch her, help her through it, but he doesn't.</p><p>Cho comes with a silent cry, with their eyes on her.</p><p>She then kisses Cedric, gently tugging at his lips, and then very sweetly kisses Harry.</p><p>Sated, she lies on Cedric's chest and he does the same on the other side, Ced sleepily wraps his arms around them both.</p><p>"You were so good Harry," Cho smiles at him, and he can't help but smile back, "you can come now."</p><p>And finally Harry does.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was way harder to write than I realized.</p><p>And its really bad, sorry, lol.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>